Tyler Brennan
Tyler Brennan is a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 7056 - 9 February 2015. He is the younger brother of Mark Brennan. Tyler is played by Travis Burns, Tyler is also in a relationship with Piper Willis. Biography Backstory Tyler Brennan was born in 1996 to Fay Brennan who was married to Russell Brennan but just before Tyler was concieved she had a row with Russell and Tyler was the product of an affair Fay had with Hamish Roche. Tyler is the youngest of the 3 sons, the oldest being Mark Brennan and middle being Aaron Brennan. Tyler, Mark and Aaron have a sister Chloe Brennan. Travis Burns confirmed in a Q&A with Neighbours Official Facebook page that him & his character Tyler are the same age. Both Travis & Tyler were born in 1991, making them 26 as of 2017. Scroll down on the link below to find his answer. Travis & Tyler turned 25 in 2016. https://www.facebook.com/NeighboursOnEleven/posts/10153061560708351 2015-2018 Tyler Brennan helped a sleeping Imogen Willis up after she had slept on the grass of the university all night. Tyler came to Erinsborough to see his brother Mark. Tyler started work at Fitzgerald Motors, Power Road but got involved in the dodgy shenanigans of Dennis Dimato. Tyler developed feelings for Paige Smith even though she was now dating Mark Brennan, Tyler's brother. Paige did admit there was something between her and Tyler as they were friends but she said she is with Mark. Tyler later started seeing Piper Willis but they had to be under the watchful eye of Piper's mum Terese Willis as Piper was still under 18 and Tyler was older. In 2016, Terese spied on Tyler and Piper and saw them kissing. Soon after, Tyler dumped Piper, saying she is just a kid. Tyler and Piper soon rekindled their relationship and this was met with chagrin from Brad and Terese. Piper was not yet 18 but was over 16. They even sneaked off together for a romantic getaway. Brad and former girlfriend and now new wife Lauren left Erinsborough in April 2017. In May 2017 Tyler almost got into a punch-up with a young Canadian man who was making advances towards Piper and saying that she will soon realise Tyler is a loser. In August 2017, Russell died and Fay dropped a bombshell to Sheila Canning that one of her 3 sons was not Russell's blood child. She said that Chloe is not included as she was Russell's daughter. Sheila found it hard to keep the secret and told the Brennan brothers. Fay came clean and admitted that Tyler was the one who was not Russell's son. Fay said his real father was a man called Hamish Roche. Tyler found out that Hamish was a conman and had cheated several residents of Ramsay Street, including Tyler's friends and relatives. Tyler had a row with him and hit him over the head with an ornament. Tyler admitted this later on when Hamish was found dead. Tyler's charge was later upped from manslaughter to murder. Tyler then recieved a 20 years prison sentence for his father's murder. It is not yet known for sure if Tyler is guilty. Memorable info Birthday: 1991 Full Name: Tyler Brennan Family Father Hamish Roche Adoptive Father Russell Brennan Mother '''Fay Brennan '''Siblings Mark Brennan, Aaron Brennan, Chloe Brennan (All half, same mother), Cassius Grady (half, same father) Niece - Caitlin Brennan (died during pregnancy) 'Girlfriends - 'Paige Smith, Piper Willis 2016-2018 Residences * No 24 Ramsay Street, 2015-2017, 2018 Gallery tyler1.png tyler2.png tyler3.png tyler4.png tyler5.png|Tyler with Piper Willis in Episode 7953 - 17 October 2018 tyler6.png Fay3.png tyler7.png tyler8.png tyler9.png tyler10.png See also *Tyler Brennan - List of appearances *Brennan (2010-) Family Tree Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2015. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:Brennan family. Category:Mechanics. Category:1992 births. Category:Convicted Criminals.